Sailing on the Orange Whirlpool
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Yo ho Yo ho, a pirate's life for Naruto. Was it just a genjutsu gone wrong or is there more to the voyage Naruto sails with his friends to new worlds. COMPLETED.


Sailing on the Orange Whirlpool

Don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean just the idea for this crack story

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Let me get this straight…Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the nine tailed kitsune Kyuubi, believes…he is a pirate and is now trying to set sail near wave country to find the lost treasures in the ruins of the hidden whirlpool village, correct?"

Itachi just nodded as he stared at the 6 ringed purple eyes of the leader of Akatsuki as he gave his latest missions report from spying on Konoha while Kisame was busy with Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Zetsu listening at the door and trying their hardest not to snicker like little kids. Come on we all know S-ranked criminals don't snicker because the most expressionless and quiet of all the Akatsuki member's was giving a hilarious and extremely humor-filled report on how the hyper-active blonde known as Naruto believed he was a pirate. Konan stared at the calm-faced Uchiha who she noticed didn't so much as twitch while giving his report while she on the other hand was on the verge of giggles as she imagined the cool, calm, and collected Uchiha watching Naruto saying "yar" and talking about setting sail.

"Please tell me you're joking around?" Pain almost begged, but once again S-ranked ninja of secret and powerful organizations didn't beg to find out the report that was given was in fact a weird and unusual joke from the too serious and show-no-emotion Uchiha in front of him. Itachi just gave the leader a dull look that basically said am-I-the-one-to-joke-about-a-report-as-important-as-this as he remained quiet while Nagato who was looking through the orange haired leader of Akatsuki didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head at the concept of the report. He, in fact, surprised everybody who was listening when he said that he wanted to see this for himself and that he and Konan would be accompanying him on the next mission scheduled for tomorrow. Itachi just blinked, nodded, and started walking towards the door while Konan gave Nagato a look before asking if he was serious as they watch Itachi approached the door.

"Yes, I am very serious for this is something I got see to believe and although I know that Itachi isn't one to come up with a joke like this it will be nice to see Konoha and get away from the organization…just for a little while and of course you're coming with me" Pain said as he watched Itachi stop, grab the door handle slowly, before quickly opening it and watching all the present Akatsuki members tumble over like dominos as they muttered curses and tried to get off each other while Itachi merely stepped over them as if they didn't exist as he made it back to his room. A drop of sweat formed on the back of Konan's head as she and Pain watch the S-ranked ninjas get off each other in a un-S ranked ninja like fashion before they apologized and quickly went back to their rooms while Pain chuckled about torturing them tomorrow.

The next day Itachi packed his bag for the trip ahead as he, Konan, and Pain got ready to head to Konoha to see the blonde pirate as the rest of the Akatsuki snickered about bringing back some booty of treasures in which they all burst out into laughter as the trio ignored them.

"Leader, while you're gone who will you place in charge?" Itachi said emotionlessly as Pain seemed to ponder the thought before a wicked idea formed and he said with all serious as they headed out of the door.

"I think I will let _Tobi _be in charge this time…" Pain said while Konan snickered as she heard the cries of "NO" by the rest of the group before she closed the door. Outside they could already hear things breaking and the rest cursing as Itachi gave a low chuckle before he followed the orange and blue haired rain nin away from the base and to a nearby cave where Itachi met the real "Pain" aka Nagato who was trying to convince Konan to let him go too. In the end, Nagato managed to win the argument much to the annoyance of Konan who said that she would kill him herself if he got hurt. With help from Itachi, the new trio, in which Nagato left Yahiko's body back in the cave made their way to the direction of Konoha where they meet Sasori and Deidara along the way.

"Who's the redhead on your shoulder, un?" Deidara asked as he stared at the trio while Sasori stood there looking bored but had already made the connection as he stared at Konan who answered his unaired question with a nod while Deidara looked confused.

"This is Leader-sama and we're going to Konoha to see something…different now you can both keep quiet about this and come with us or you can go back to the base and deal with Tobi as leader."

Deidara's face expression said enough as he looked at the redhead with the rinnengan eyes, said that he never seen him before and never will, before turning around with Sasori, back to Konoha who was trying to figure out what to do with the crazed blonde.

"So exactly why does he believe he is a pirate?" Nagato asked after Konan explained the reason for the trip to Konoha on such short notice as Deidara and Sasori were more than eager to know.

"Hm, from my sources they said that he was under some kind of-"

"Genjutsu, what kind of genjutsu makes you think you're a pirate?" Tsunade yelled as Kurenai and the rest of the team leaders tried not to flinch at the angry Hokage's voice as she was tired, had tons of paperwork, and then deal with an even more annoying loud blonde who believed he was a pirate.

"One that was experimental and won't wear off for about a month…maybe more" Kurenai said as she gathered info from Anko who had finished interrogating the rogue shinobi into giving up the information along with some _other _genjutsu that Anko found interesting.

'_Poor Iruka and Kakashi, hope they aren't caught together when Anko is around'_ Kurenai thought as she looked at the paled face Hokage while Jiraiya was equally paled as they muttered out a curse before rubbing their heads trying to figure out what to do with the blonde at the moment. Just then a cat-masked Anbu appeared in the room saying that _he _was back and on his way up. Thanking the Anbu, Tsunade's hand twitched to reach the bottle of sake in her drawer but decided against it as she heard the tale-tale signs of Naruto approaching. The door burst open just then to reveal Naruto in a pirate suit, hair somehow braided with beads, with a hat like Jack Sparrow's on top of his yellow hair while he had-

"Naruto…please tell me that's not Sasuke's katana at your hip?" Kakashi said as he put his book down to see that it was in fact Sasuke's katana as Naruto smiled his white teeth and nodded.

"Aye, it be fair sir for I won it in a fair game of cards I did. Why me first-mate should've known then to make a challenge against me, Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Orange Whirlpool, in a card game as simple as poker. Why me and me Quartermaster Gaara cleaned da floor with him yes we did and then I had to take me treasure for he tried and ask for a rematch but he know the rules, the only way he can try and win he things back is if he had somethin' ta' offer. Aye, he didn't like that and tried to take me sword by force so I "forced" him to think again, I reckon he still tied up on the tree but that should teach him a lesson. He should be happy I didn't make him walk the plank."

Everybody in the room stared at the blond ninja-pirate and what he just admitted as defeating and tying up Sasuke while they heard loud running coming from down the hall and a killing intent so strong they could all feel it through the door. The adults looked scared for a moment while Naruto seemed excited as he jumped up and down talking about his crew was on time to see their captain get ready to set sail. As Naruto headed for the door he was suddenly yanked back by Jiraiya in time to stop from being crushed by the door as a pissed off Uchiha came in, rope burns seen around his wrist as he glared at Naruto who was trying to greet him.

"Aye, I see you went and got yourself free, eh First-Mate Uchiha but I wouldn't expect nothing less from me first mate savvy?"

Sasuke let out a wild growl as he advanced towards the blonde only to be stopped by Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi as he tried and wring Naruto's neck while the rest of the Konoha 11 arrived to see what the fuss was about. Naruto laid eyes on the members of the Konoha 11 before they fell upon Hinata in which he took off his hat, bowed before her, making her blush, and said that he had never seen such a beautiful damsel such as her. Sakura just looked at Tsunade and asked what was wrong with Naruto for he was still complimenting Hinata while Sasuke was still trying to escape the three sensei's grasp. Temari and Kankuro entered only to see Naruto in the pirate outfit and looked at Gaara who said the he told them before all three looked at Tsunade who sighed, waved them all in, and began to explain the current situation involving Naruto in which only seemed to make Sasuke madder as he doubled up on his attempts to bring the blonde harm as he told him to draw his sword if it was a battle that he wanted.

"Put that away brat before you hurt somebody with it and give Sasuke back his katana now" Tsunade said as the blonde looked at her, put the sword away, and handed it back to Sasuke who snatched it from the blonde and began to inspect it for scratches and holes.

"Fine you sea-witch, for there is better booty out in the world like the hidden treasures in the ruins of the hidden whirlpool village where the largest pirate's booty is said to lay. Many have failed to retrieve for the angry waters swirl to keep trespassers at bay from its bounty treasure but I will be the first to discover its secrets and become the richest pirate of the nation seas. But first I need me a boat for I got me crew who are loyal only to me. Avast me hardies for we set sail at high tide tomorrow so shake a leg and get your sea legs back in shape."

Naruto suddenly jumped out of the way as Jiraiya tried to grab him and leaped out of the window as he created a hundred clones that ran towards the training grounds and disappeared into the trees. Sighing, Jiraiya went after the blonde pirate while Tsunade asked for suggestions on what to do with Naruto while he was stuck under the genjutsu for another month or so. The teams looked at her like she was crazy and said at the same time to lock him up and throw away the key until the busty Hokage muttered that she had already tried that and that he somehow managed to escape with many Anbu guards watching him and everything. The teams then started discussing ideas and plans as Tsunade groaned about it being a super long month before she pulled out her bottle of sake and ignoring the glare from Shizune started to drink straight from the bottle as the group continued giving up ideas.

"This is too much even for me, un" Deidara said as he, Sasori, Nagato, Konan, and Itachi watched the blonde and his clones use a rasengan to cut down the trees before dragging them along the ground where using some serious chakra control they didn't even know he had he begin to cut the trees into planks in which he sealed into scrolls that was laying all around him. "He isn't seriously going to try and build a boat is he" Konan asked as Nagato was shocked speechless at the pirate outfit clad ninja stood there ordering his clones to work as they went around to different areas cutting down trees and making planks.

"Put cha' back into it you landlubbers or taste the saltiness of the sea" Captain Naruto Uzumaki said as he watched the tons of scrolls pile up until there was a large amount of them and he congratulated his clones before dispersing them as he pulled out a larger scroll and sealed the smaller ones in it.

"Yar, this be enough wood to build me a mighty fine pirate ship now all me to do is find a large body of water and me and me crew can set sails with the wind in our hair and the salty sea clinging to our skin as we brave storms and other pirates on our way to new treasures. Yar, har, har, har" Naruto said laughing as he made a several hundred clones, each filled with a boatload of chakra (yes pun intended) and told them to find a deep sea and to start building on his pirate ship and to steal or win in booty they may come across, for his crew although loyal weren't cheap and that he would need something to keep them loyal. Nodding with new found rules, the many Naruto clones suddenly took off through the now spacious forest looking for spot to start building as the five Akatsuki members just watched with utter shock as Naruto started whistling a pirate song before he jumped back to the training grounds where Jiraiya was looking for him.

"…I still don't believe it and I saw it with my own eyes. Who came up with this jutsu anyway?" Nagato asked as Itachi answered with some rouge shinobi from Kiri who was supposedly a pirate in his past life. Nagato shook his red head as he said he wanted to stay just to see what they would do as Konan tried to talk him out of it but once again was convinced to let them stay as they went to find somewhere to temporary sleep at as to have easy access back to the hidden leaf village.

"Something tells me this is going to be a couple of interesting months, un" Deidara said as they settled into a nearby town while they watched the events unfold as Captain Uzumaki got ready to set sail on his greatest adventure yet.

_*one month later*_

"Oh Kami, will this torture ever END!" Tsunade screamed as she was ready to pull her hair out at the genjutsu that had yet to wear off as now Naruto had completed his attire with boots, a dagger, that was a gift from Bee, compass, a map, and a sword that was left for him when the rouge ex-pirate ninja managed to escape and make his way back to Kiri while leaving them as gifts for Naruto asking him to complete the journey he couldn't. He left a note saying that the sword belonged to the Uzumaki clan who were known for their long lives and sealing but the real reason behind them was their ability for pirating which only fueled Naruto's desire to go sailing. Tsunade could have lived with that but it seems that there was more to the story as rumors of blond haired pirates were winning tons of money all over fire and nearby nations in which they paid Tanzuna to build a pirate ship in a month and that he agreed to it. Now Naruto was calling some of the teams-members around Konoha his crew in which consisted of Sasuke being his first-mate, Gaara who was once again visiting from Suna was his Quartermaster, Hinata the cook, Kiba plus Akamaru were strikers, Neji the boatswain, Tenten the master gunner, Konohamaru the cabin boy, and Shino the carpenter as he told them about setting sea soon. Shizune even allowed Tsunade to drink for she understood the stress the Hokage was under as she tried to figure out what she was going to do with Naruto since she couldn't endure another hellish month of Captain Uzumaki. Sighing, Tsunade gently let her head hit the desk as she tried to get a quick nap before the blond came back but it seems that luck wasn't on her side as she heard the sounds of heavy footwear before she groaned and lifted her head to see the door open and Naruto come in, in full outfit, as he held a map in his hand and a compass in the other.

"Yar, you old see hag, it's time for me to set out for the open seas for me ship is ready, and me crew is just dyin' to get out on the open waters of the nation's sea so I asking for ye permission to begin me journey to me ship in port city in with me crew and I promised to bring ye back some of me precious booty that we claim. Sounds like a plan eh savvy?"

Naruto watched Tsunade stare at him, the wheels in her mind turning at an extremely fast pace as she smiled sweetly and said that it was a wonderful idea and that she would have his crew fit and roaring to go within a couple of hours in which Naruto did a strange pirate jig before walking out of the office. Shizune turned to Tsunade who still had the creepy smile on her face and asked her what she had planned in which she chuckled and said that Konoha needed a break from the blond pirate and that she would have him go on the journey to port city and when he realized his ship isn't there he can go to wave and then return back to fire country in time for the genjutsu to wear off. Shizune had to admit it was a good plan but that the teams themselves wouldn't like the idea as she had one of the Anbu alert the members of Naruto's 'crew' before she said that it was better them than her before she took a final swig of her sake and went back to tackling paperwork.

"Yar I need me some good brains on this ship for a captain needs a crew that is full of brawn and just enough brain to keep me and me men alive."

Naruto was walking around in the forest when he heard voices up ahead in which sounded like arguing between two people and although Naruto thought he was still a pirate, his ninja instincts kicked in and he snuck up on the group of people wearing black coats with red clouds as a long red-haired shinobi and blue-haired kunoichi were arguing about going back to the base. Konan was telling Nagato that they had stayed too long and would be found out while Nagato was too busy enjoying the turmoil that Konoha was in to leave just yet while Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara just watched the two team-mates argue before they heard somebody clear their throat. Turning quickly they all came face to face with Naruto who flashed his fox grin and asked them what they were doing all alone in the forest.

'_Kuso we're caught, now what are we going to do?'_ the caught Akatsuki thought but that thought came to a halt as Naruto complimented them on their brain power and asked them if they wanted to join his crew. They all stared at the blonde who kept smiling and told them that if they wanted to join then to meet him in Port City where his ship was waiting for him to start sailing before he walked away whistling something that sounded a lot like "Sailor Song" before they exchanged a look with each other. They shrugged and jumped on the back of one of Deidara's clay birds before flying off to Port City to see what Naruto had planned for them. Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base, Kisame was currently putting out another fire caused by Tobi playing with Deidara's clay and thinking that it was okay to put it in the over as to make it harden. Kakuzu was crying about how much money all the damage would cost, Hidan was trying to catch and sacrifice the orange mask-wearing shinobi who was mysteriously good at avoiding him, and Zetsu was arguing with himself more often as they all wondered the same thing.

'_When the hell is leader coming back'_ as they once again had to deal with the constant movement of Tobi who seemed to like making their life a living torture chamber as he decided what else he could destroy or blow up. Back in Konoha the teams didn't exactly like Tsunade's idea as they voiced their complaints quite loudly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" almost all the members of Naruto's makeshift crew screamed as they stared at the blonde Hokage in front of them who had a soft smirk on her face as she told them their newest mission.

"No I am very serious and as his team-mates and friends all of you should be honored to be with Naruto in his month of need."

"WE SUFFERED WITH HIM FOR A MONTH ALREADY, WE HAVE TO SUFFER ANOTHER?"

"Please do this for the good of Konoha and when this is over all of you will have the pleasure of having him as your beck and call for the next two months."

Tsunade knew she got them hooked when they quieted down and all got dreamy expressions as they imagined how they would torture the blonde to no extent for two months before they all sighed and said that they were in. Just then a loud cry of happiness was heard from behind the door as Captain Naruto Uzumaki kicked the door in and with a huge grin that nearly split his face he thanked his loyal crew for joining him.

"Aye, me crew is the most loyal if not ruthless members a pirate captain can have. Oi, get the lead out of your boots and change into your clothes for we're a going sailing so kiss your family and make haste. Yar a pirate's life for we…"

Naruto rushed out of the room as everybody stared at him go before turning back to Tsunade who didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the situation as she made shooing motions with her hands as the teams stared at her and left muttering about getting revenge later. As soon as they left, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Iruka entered the room to stare at Tsunade who was laughing as she took a drink of her sake before tackling the papers again.

"Are you sure that's wise Tsunade to send that many teams away from Konoha at this time and what about the Akatsuki trying to get hold of two of the biju?"

"What is the report on the Akatsuki's activities Jiraiya?"

"Well it seems that the Akatsuki has been quiet lately as strange things seemed to be happening to their base for there have been complaints of explosions and other ruckus at a rumored area that is said to hold the one of the Akatsuki bases."

Tsunade nodded and looked back at Iruka telling him that everything seemed to be good and that it would only help Naruto in the end. The trio looked at each before nodding and left the room to go about their business as Tsunade chuckled and thought about the torture the blonde was going to put them through as she finally got some peace and quiet to do her paperwork…or taking a quick nap in which she did as soon as her head hit the desk.

_*one week later*_

"UNTIE ME DOBE THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL-" Sasuke started to yell but his mouth was soon filled with a rag from Naruto's bag as they finished walking through port city to the pier where Naruto's ship was supposedly waiting.

"Oi, First-mate Uchiha if you hadn't tried and attacked me then you would be using ye own two legs instead of being carried along on a stick like a fattened sow for cooking now would ye, savvy?" Naruto said not once turning as Kiba and a Naruto clone were carrying a bound Uchiha on a stick that they brought from the nearby forest and tussled up Sasuke when he tried to use chidori on him only to be defeated somehow and have his hands and feet tied while Naruto asked someone to carry him. Kiba, who was seriously enjoying Sasuke's torture agreed to, so Naruto made a clone to carry the other end as the group kept onward, secretly enjoying the punishment as well. Sasuke's sharingan red eyes were glaring holes in the back of Naruto's beaded head as they approached the pier where they could see several shipping ships already there. Naruto stopped along with the rest of the crew as they met Tazuna who was smiling at the group, his son Inari jumping up and down in excitement as they approached.

"Naruto, you made it, cool outfit by the way oh it was so much fun building the ship and everything. Can I ride with you please, I always wanted to ride in a pirate ship and now there is one, can I go on board with you just to look around?" Inari was asking as Konohamaru started asking too for he was also curious and wanted to see what kind of ship it was. Naruto nodded and said that he see but couldn't join them on the see in which Inari said yes and nearly dragged Konohamaru to see the ship that was supposedly some distance away. Naruto then greeted Tazuna and had a talk with him as the rest of the group decided to follow the two hyper kids thinking it was funny to see the little ship that they had built. They watched the two kids stop and join several people who were already there and stared up high at something before they all turned to see what had caught their attention. Soon their mouths all dropped as they eyed the pirate ship that was actually standing in front of them, not a small toy-size one but a small life-size one, about the size of a football field, that was able to hold all of them as Naruto and Tazuna joined them. Naruto had tears of happiness in his eyes as he did a strange pirate dance while he jumped into the water and climbed aboard the ship by the ropes clinging to the side.

"Where did he get the money to pay for something like this? How much did this cost to make anyway?" Kiba dropped his end of the stick, dropping Sasuke who was growling in anger before he noticed what caught everybody's attention and stared at the ship. The Naruto clone took his dagger and cut through the ropes holding Sasuke who quickly stood up and poked the ship to see if it was real in which it was as Naruto was waving from the top of the ship. He quickly lowered a plank to the pier so they all could get on board and they did just to see if the ship was real on the top and were shock at the detail of it all.

"This is a lot of detail for a ship that won't even work" Tenten said as she looked at the ropes and pulleys before they all turned when Tazuna said that it was real and would run.

"How much did this cost?"

"14 million"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT KIND OF MONEY?"

"Something about his clones good at gambling and they said they found a lot of safes hidden around the countries with tons of money in it."

While the Konoha crew was digesting this information, the unnoticed Akatsuki members gave each other a look and wondered who would be the one to tell Kakuzu he was just robbed of all his money as they waited for the others to notice them. Thinking they would send him a note once they were far away, they watched Naruto go up to the top of the ship where the wheel was and stared down at them asking if they were all ready to set sail.

"Dobe we don't even know how to work a ship let alone sail one?" Sasuke said angrily as Itachi snorted at his younger brother who didn't even notice that he was standing right there in broad daylight on the Orange Whirlpool.

"Nonsense First-mate Uchiha for the ship is easy to steer for me pilot and such now go and claim ye rooms while I finish discussing business with Mr. Tazuna over there."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched the blonde jump down from the top of the deck and walk pass him to finish talking while Konohamaru and Inari were all over the ship checking everything out while the rest of the group sighed and went below deck that surprising was real and had a large room in the back for the boys as well as hammocks, a place for bottles and charts, and weird machines that looked like it would shoot kunai and shuriken at a fast pace. There were barrels filled with food, water, and herbs as they looked around wondering if this was a good idea after all. After setting their things down and going back onboard they saw Naruto speaking with 5 strangers as he they nodded and answered whatever he was saying. After another 5 minutes Naruto turned to them and said that the five would be joining the crew.

"Now me crew is complete yar and we can set sails for the whirling tides that protect the hidden treasure that is soon to be mine. Everybody to positions now, pilot at the wheel, Sea Artist at the ready with a map, Quartermaster and First Mate at me side, aye sweet surgeon and cook below deck to fix delicious meals for the crew, and the lot of you relax as we set sail for new lands. At the ready pilot"

A quiet man wearing a hat and bandana that covered his hair nodded and the five all went to their positions as Sasuke stared hard at the pilot before he and Gaara who was curious as to what would happen joined Naruto at his cabin door before he pulled out his sword and waved it in the air. Sasuke and Gaara both looked when they felt a strong power coming from the sword as the sails set, the ropes loosen to allow movement and the a orange flag with a red whirlpool started flapping in the nonexistent wind as Naruto took the blade of the sword and pointed outward where a strong wind filled by chakra jerked them all back except Naruto and Itachi who used chakra to stay in place as they started to set sail out onto the open seas.

"Please tell me this is not happening" Neji said as the crew from below, after righting themselves, jumped on deck where they saw the events take place before they realized the full concept of the problem. Them, a pirate Naruto, open sea with no way to contact for help, for about 3 more weeks, yep there life just gone from bad to awful. A lot of them wondered if it was possible to jump overboard now but soon thought against it for they didn't believe they had enough chakra to go back to land that was disappearing at an extremely fast rate.

"Oh Kami, this trip just can't get any worse."

Just as Kiba said those words they all heard fighting from the top deck as they looked up to see Sasuke fly into the post where several Naruto clones were tying up said Uchiha as he tried to escape and talk about revenge. Going over to him to ask what he meant he only said something about his brother in that they noticed a bandana and hat in his hands that belonged to the pilot of the ship. Looking up, they all saw the red sharingan eyes of Uchiha Itachi who was smiling at his brother and saying that it wasn't nice to reveal people's identities without their permission.

"Hey what is with the ruckus up here, un?" Deidara said coming up on deck with Sasori, Nagato in between them, and Konan who was followed by Hinata with a confused look on their faces as they stared at the tied up Uchiha.

"I will not have fighting between crew members on my ship, no matter how much you dislike each other on here you will either get along or I will feed you be at the mercy of the sea. Now be nice before I throw you overboard the Orange Whirlpool."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who was becoming a real pirate as he had curse words pouring out of his mouth as he tried to get out of the restraint while Itachi laughed saying that this was the most fun he had in a long time. Everybody, including the Akatsuki members, stared at the older Uchiha before looking at Naruto who still wore his fox grin as he said that Itachi had the pirate spirit before started singing a pirate song. Gaara just stared at the two before looking down at Sasori who shrugged and said that he was just following the others before the group all turned to the Akatsuki members who smiled, waved, and said that they weren't there to do bad just wanted to have some fun.

"How did you get onto this ship?"

"I asked them to join my crew."

"WHY, THEY'RE AFTER YOU!"

"Because I can sense they mean me no harm and just want to have a jolly go ol' pirating time. Besides I can't deny someone from me clan in which the Uzumaki blood run deep in our pirating veins."

"YOU'RE NOT A PIRATE-"

"Actually he is…and so are a lot of you."

Everybody went quiet at that comment as they all stared at Nagato who was staring up at the blonde, a smile on his face as he looked around at the group and nodded saying that he had proof. Asking Konan to get his bag, Nagato made his way to the top of the stairs with help from Deidara as he and the rest of the group crammed into the captain's cabin while Konan, Itachi, and Sasuke who was brought down from the post but stilled tied up walked inside to join the others. Sasuke's mouth was once again stuffed with a rag as he glared daggers at his brother who ignored it and stood next to Naruto while Gaara stood on the other side. Naruto gave Nagato his chair to sit in as Konan set the bag in front curious as to what he was about to tell.

"As you all heard, the Uzumaki clan are known for their long lives and vast knowledge on sealing techniques that was supposedly feared by many and thus was the reason the hidden whirlpool village was destroyed. That is but only half the story for not only did they fear these abilities they feared that the Uzumaki would use it to their advantage for the hidden whirling tides country was found by none other than…a pirate. Not just any pirate but a female pirate who was well-known throughout the nations as the most beautiful yet ruthless pirate that has ever sailed the unnamed seas."

Nagato asked Naruto to pull out a book from his bag which held a red whirlpool on the cover before he opened it to the first two pages to show a beautiful red head and a dark red ship next to her as Nagato continued explaining.

"Kyuto was her name and her ship _The Red Vixen_ was the most prized possession as she sailed the many islands and claimed the many treasures they held. Although many believe pirates to be bad, Kyuto was not for she only stole from those who used greed and force to rule their country and gave to those more needy although she was well known for robbing the daimyo of everything he had in the middle of day while he took a nap."

At this Naruto chuckled saying that he would love to try that someday in which made all of them mentally up the security at their homes as Nagato said that he would be good at it.

"What this Kyuto person have to do with anything and how is she connected to us being pirates?"

"Patience, I'm getting to it."

Naruto turned the page to show a large map of the surrounding nations with different colored x marks and picture on the right of a whole bunch of people in front of a picture as they posed for a shot.

"These are all the places they hit around the nations and horded tons of money and treasure from them all but you see when you're a well-known pirate and a famous ship you start attracting the wrong kind of attention so many people were now trying to find them so they had to find a safe place to hide their loot and that is when they found the whirling tides island. Of course the island wasn't called that at the beginning because there weren't any whirlpools when they got there. So they landed on the deserted island and claimed it as their own before they decided to make their home there and to temporary withdraw as a pirate. They used their swords to hide their ship underwater and began to create a village on the island in which grew quickly with all the treasure they had stolen. They were very prosperous indeed but some of the surrounding nations got suspicious and sent their own people out to investigate the new activity. With the knowledge that their new home was being targeted the six most powerful ninja pirates-"

At this Nagato started coughing in which Konan asked if he was alright as Hinata, who was also training with Tsunade, examined him and told him that he had some blood in his lungs in which he said he was fine and looked up at Hinata before he chuckled and said that she was just like _her_. Wondering what he was talking about, Nagato then whispered in Naruto's ear as his eyes grew wide, nodded, and smirked at the group before he called Sasuke, who was untied but his hands were restrained, Itachi who was standing next to his brother, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata to the side as he joined them before Nagato said with a smile…

"Kasai Uchiha (male), Denki Inuzuma (male), Chikyu Sabaku (female), Mizuo (male) and Kori Hyuuga (female), and Furyoku Uzumaki (female) or formally known as Kyuto. These six beings were the strongest pure element users in which they combined their abilities and using their swords created forces that stopped the advancing of the ships as whirlpools formed on the water and sunk any ship that has ever tried to get to their land. That's right your ancestors…were ninja pirates."

_*one week later*_

The crew more or less was tolerating Naruto now and Sasuke finally stopped trying to kill his brother when he came out and told him the truth about the massacre in which he now changed his mind to getting revenge on Danzo. Kiba, Gaara, Neji, and Hinata were now spending a lot of their time, if not doing their jobs as crewmen, pouring over Nagato's books as they tried and learn as much as they could about their ancestors in which they found out that the six legendary swords were said to be lost on the island where only one managed to leave when the whirling tides country was attacked. Their ancestors had left some time ago to make homes in what was now Konoha and Suna in which led to the finding of both places. The group looked at Naruto who was now teaching Konohamaru how to use a wooden sword using his own sword as an example and wondered who the rogue shinobi was that gave him the sword and where he got it from for they were starting to suspect it was the legendary wind sword that belonged to Naruto's ancestor. Before they had time to dwell on that thought they heard a small explosion from one of Deidara's clay creations drawing their attention up to the crow's nest as he said that danger was approaching.

"Yar, what kind of danger do ye see? Be it other pirates or another ship?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a spyglass that he secretly jacked from Jiraiya some time ago and looked around for said threat until Deidara shook his head.

"No 6 large raging whirlpools straight ahead Captain, un. There is no way we will be able to brave one of them so we must turn back or go around-"

"Cob swallow we're going straight through for our ancestors would want us to protect their booty and we will to no end yar. Pilot Uchiha set sail onward until we can see the center of the swirling tides and then we will be challenged and win to find out treasure on the other end."

All the crew members were trying to talk some sense into Naruto while Itachi steered them on course, trying not to let Naruto see he was secretly steering off course in which he believed was working until he felt a strong wind pick him up and carry him to the deck as Naruto used his swords to do the task. Waving his sword around he had the sails and everything move just as a strong breeze from nowhere pushed them even faster as Naruto used the winds to lift himself up to the crow's nest as Deidara was coming down from it. The group watch in utter horror as Itachi, Sasuke, and Kiba tried to turn the wheel but it wasn't moving while Deidara had his hand mouths chew the last of his clay to create a bird big enough to carry all of them if things got out of hand.

"Brace yourselves crew for we're approaching the whirling tide of the wind and things will be rocky but stay with me."

"Naruto you're crazy what are you going to try and do?" Tenten cried out as they felt the ship groaning as the force of the whirlpool was dragging them ever closer to a watery grave while Deidara had just finished making a clay bird and was about to activate it when Naruto spoke up.

"This! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN, WITH THE BLOOD OF FURYOKU 'KYUTO' UZUMAKI AND THE SWORD OF WIND ASK PERMISSION TO SEEK THE TREASURES THAT YOU HIDE THAT ME AND ME CREW'S ANCESTORS HAVE LEFT ON THIS ISLAND. YAR!

The crew watched amazed as the sword of wind glowed bright green and a light shot out at the end that hit the center of the whirlpool that started to grow smaller and smaller until a smooth layer of water, big enough for them to get through filled in as they sailed pass the other whirlpools and to the island ahead. Itachi, Sasuke, and Kiba were slightly thrown when they felt the wheel give way back to their control as they all watched Naruto breathing hard and looked like he was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion. After about another 10 minutes of swift sailing they finally saw land as Itachi stopped steering, dropped anchor, and ready the boats as everybody piled in to go ashore. Once there they felt a strange feeling of joy and happiness as they realized that they were doing the same thing their ancestors had done many generations ago and secretly thanked Naruto for letting them experience this feeling.

"Yar, everybody gather around see we can get a picture of our greatest accomplishment yet we did. We be the first ones to ever set sail and arrive on the island of our ancestors and their crew and follow in their footsteps. Now let us remember this joyful time so we can gloat when we make port once more."

The others agreed and Itachi, who brought a camera with him, created a clone that went over and asked them to pose as they took a picture with the ship in the background like their ancestors had done so long ago. After that was done, the group decided to explore the island which was destroyed so long ago but the ruins were still there. Nagato seemed to be breathing better as he and Naruto walked around their clan's home taking in the ruins and imagining what used to be there. After about an hour they found a building that was still intact and seemed to be standing strong compared to all the destruction around them. Curious as to what be inside, Naruto and his crew went inside to find themselves in a library filled to the brim with books and scrolls.

"The history of the land…it's still here!" Nagato said excitedly as he looked around at all the knowledge that not only survived but seemed to be in mint condition.

"I believe there is some kind of jutsu on this building that keeps everything in excellent condition…but why not use it on all the other buildings then?"

"Maybe because this building holds something more precious than just the history of the clans…"

Everybody turned around when they heard the unknown voice to see the rogue ninja who had escaped the Konoha jail room. They watched wide-eyed as he smiled and ventured towards them as they took a step back.

"How did you get here? The whirlpools were supposed to keep all intruders from stepping on the land?" Nagato said before he started coughing again as the rogue ninja smiled softly as the red haired man before speaking again.

"You should have figured out that I'm no ordinary person by now. How is it that I just so happen to know a genjutsu that makes Naruto think he is a pirate and asked only for certain people to be his crew. How is that I just happened to be carrying around a sword that made it off the island and was lost during the tales. How is it that Naruto knew exactly what to do and say to get pass the whirlpool of the wind, hm? I was one of the original crew members of _The Red Vixen_ run by your ancestors and my sister Kyuto along with all her friends. I have lead all of you here with a special control genjutsu on Naruto so that my sister and her friend's legacy will live on for my time is running out and I needed someone who will cherish their names and memories. When I heard about an Uzumaki in Konoha I knew instantly who to go to and was pleased to find all the future children of my friends and family."

The red haired man that wore a Kiri headband smiled and walked passed them towards the back of the library where a hidden door could be seen. The man waved a chakra clad hand over the door in which locks could be heard undoing and a soft click in the end as the door swung open to reveal a chest. The group watched Naruto's sword make a low humming sound that soon was heard inside the chest as Naruto slowly entered and placed the sword on the chest in which glowed bright green before another click was heard and the chest opened slightly. Taking a deep breath, Naruto braced himself and opened the chest to show 5 more swords glowing a different color all in protective sheaths in which a sixth one sat empty with the design of wind currents. The rest of the group watched Naruto and Kyuto's brother whose name was Koku Uzumaki brought the chest of the closet and in front of them as they piled around the swords.

"Wow those are some beautiful swords" Tenten said eyes shining as she stared at the unique weapons as Koku nodded, handed the wind sheath to Naruto, and picked up the first sword.

"The sword of fire, said that one swing can leave a trail of ash as the heat itself burns all in its path. Now sense there are two from the clan of the Uchiha it is only fair…to give you each one for it is predicted that the two geniuses of the clan will come forth and claim the fire sword. Your ancestor had a younger brother who he loved to death and would do anything to protect him but his brother heard rumors that his brother wanted him dead and tried to break their bond but in the end family outsmarted rumors. Now if the two were to make up and join as family once again the sword will break and from each half a new sword will form."

Koku held the sword out to the brothers who looked at one another before each grabbed and end of the sword to see what would happen. There was a loud cracking sound as the sheath and sword broke in two and before their eyes the broken halves began to repair themselves. Koku smiled and helped them attached the swords to their hips before going back to the box to pull out the second sword.

"The sword of lightning, said but a single strike can open up a storm that will turn even the largest desert back into a sea. The Inuzuka clan wanted to work with dogs with their jutsus in honor of Hokou, the five tailed dog demon who was said to grant your ancestors with these weapons that he forged from his own tails. White dogs were seen as the most sacred for they believed that a white dog was to be one of Hokou's off-springs that chose its master."

Kiba stood stunned as he stared at Akamaru who was in his jacket before he was handed a sword with a lightning design that glowed and shot a light at Akamaru's neck in which a collar formed of 5 colors and a pendent with a lightning bolt on it formed. Kiba looked at the new collar and sword before he thanked Koku and attached the sword to his hip as Akamaru yipped his happiness. Smiling at the two, Koku picked up a 3rd sword and held it out to Gaara.

"The sword of earth, said that by just touching the ground with its tip can split the land in half. It is also said that by making a hole with the sword and planting but a single seed that the land around will be fertile for many centuries. It's interesting, for your ancestor had made a deal with Shukaku and Kaku a long time ago to protect the Sabaku clan from harm by giving their abilities to the Sabaku and to a clan in the hidden stone village that had explosive chakra. Judging from the rings around your eyes that Shukaku held his deal up but not in the way he said he would…"

Gaara and Deidara exchanged a look before they looked at their items consisting of a gourd and a clay pouch while the sword glowed bright and a loud screamed echoed around them as Gaara clutched his head before he felt the emptiness in the back of his mind. Mentally withdrawing he noticed that the Shukaku was no longer inside him and looked at Koku who nodded and pointed at something around his necklace which now sprouted a tanuki necklace while Deidara gasped and they saw a seven tailed badger around his as they both looked at Koku who said that the they were now under the protection of the biju and that it was Deidara's job to protect Gaara and his family. Nodding that he would and was sick of the Akatsuki anyway, Sasori chuckling as he looked at the necklace around Deidara's neck. Koku looked at the Hyuugas before chuckling and pulling out two swords and standing up.

"You two look so much like your ancestors it's funny. These are the swords of water and ice and are both very powerful. Neji although you are considered a branch member you have strong abilities that will surpass even some of the strongest main clan members like your male ancestor who was the one to wield the pure sword of water. This sword could control the seas themselves and use the water in the air to his advantage just by bringing his sword out. The sword of ice could freeze the water in the air and with every touch of the mighty sword it could freeze anything it touched within seconds. Your ancestor, Hinata, and her cousin were from different social classes but she seen that he was better suited for the sword of water and therefore took the sword of ice for herself for she disliked the way the clan only focused on gentle fist style which she wasn't very good at so she came up with her own style. With help from Kyuto, Hinata your ancestor found a gentle fist style that turned out to be even more deadlier than the original gentle fist that combined both excellent chakra control and a gentle heart in which she sent her chakra through an opponent and control the flow of their chakra undetected therefore being able to literally destroy an enemy from the inside out. However she was too kind for that and actually taught her cousin how to use the new gentle style while he taught her how to strengthen her byakugan into which the blind side was no longer there."

Neji and Hinata gasped as they were handed the cool-to-the-touch swords in their sheath as Koku looked at the rest of the crew before lifting the pillow that the swords were laying on to show a variety of weapons from staffs to daggers to another sword that he handed to Nagato saying that it was his own personal sword that he wanted him to have. Koku then let Tenten, Shino, Konohamaru, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan choose their weapon of choice in which they all belonged to the original crew before he replaced the chest in the closet. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and gave the group a tour of the library in which held history and knowledge of jutsus their clans were known for in which they decided to take back with them and Koku showed them a sealing technique that sealed each book shelf into scrolls depending on which clan it was talking about.

"Yar, now that we have found the treasures of the building, how about we go out and use this here map and compass to find the rest of the gold savvy?"

Koku blinked and looked at Naruto before he chuckled saying that the group must be sick of Captain Naruto Uzumaki and with a few quick hand signs that were unique he touched Naruto's forehead protector which glowed bright red and dimmed as Naruto's eyes unfocused and then refocused as he looked around.

"Whoa, what happened and why do I have a major headache?" Naruto said touching his head while the group secretly celebrated at having the normal and less annoying Naruto back. Koku explained that Naruto was now under his own control and that the trip he will remember but he will stop talking and acting like a pirate. They then followed Koku out the library and bright sun before he asked Naruto for the map and compass in which he gladly handed back to him before he started taking them to places marked with an X. At each x, they uncovered using Gaara's sword a safe and chest filled with money and other valuables in which they sealed so they could take it along with them too. After a couple more hours they had unearthed 13 more safes all filled to the brim with money and valuables that was somewhere to around 17 billion in both paper and treasure.

"Wow, that's a lot of money and valuables. Oh man, I wish I could see the look on Kakuzu's face when he hears about being robbed and that we found all this treasure and things, un."

"I understand what you mean brat. Itachi, Konan, Leader-sama, can you send us a tape of his reaction when we get back since me and Deidara officially quit as Akatsuki members and are heading back to Suna to start new lives."

"Leader-sama is going to have to send me a tape too for I'm going back to Konoha and putting Danzo in his place for forcing me to choose between my family and Konoha. Also I think by the time they get back there won't be any Akatsuki since _Tobi_ is most likely wondering where we are and driving them crazy although I believe that Kisame was already going to quit and go back to Kiri anyway."

"As much as I would like to send you three tapes, me and Konan aren't going back in fact the only thing I'm going back for is Yahiko's body and then me and Konan are going to stay in rain village and run it right also I would like to make an alliance to wind and fire when we get back."

Everybody in the crew smiled at the news of the disbandment of the Akatsuki as they finished digging the last X which held a several large coolers filled with some kind of brown liquid in bottles in which Koku's eyes glowed and he laughed saying this was the rarest find of them all. Koku and the rest of the boys pulled out 7 coolers full of drinks in which Koku said was fox rum, the smoothest, alcohol-filled, and most expensive drink there was. The group smiled and said they should celebrate as they ate coconuts, fish that Kiba and Akamaru caught via sword of lightning, and build a large fire to which they danced around after getting drunk. They only had tasted a little bit of the rum in which got them all drunk and they were soon under the watchful eyes of Sasori, Itachi, and Koku as they watched the group sing and dance to the "Sailor Song" in which Itachi got some good blackmail pictures of Sasuke singing and dancing along with the rest of the group. After a while they all fell into a deep sleep around the fire as they huddled closer for warmth dreaming of their ancestors and their journey on the open sea. They all woke up surprisingly without headaches as they grabbed their belongings and decided to stay a while as they dropped their things back on board the ship plus change their clothes to their more normal ones and decided to explore the rest of the island with Koku. After another week had passed they found the center of the island among the trees where they found a temple in honor of their ancestors in which Koku took them in. They followed him to the center of the temple where a rock with 6 slots stood as if beckoning towards them as they made their way to get a better look.

"Koku-sama, why does the rock have these 6 slots in it? Does it have something to do with the swords?"

"Yes, this is where _The Red Vixen_ was laid to rest so long ago and the six swords is the only way to bring her above ground. I believe that your ancestors would have liked you to see their ship so would you please raise it one last time before you leave?"

Nodding the six sword wielders got in position as they held their swords in the air and began to recite an ancient verse that suddenly came to them as they brought their swords down one by one into the slots.

"I SASUKE/ITACHI UCHIHA WITH THE SWORD OF FIRE BURN THE FUEL THAT MAKES _THE RED VIXEN_ COME ALIVE AND POUR LIFE INTO THE LAND.

"I KIBA INUZUMA AND AKAMARU INUZUMA WITH THE SWORD OF LIGHTNING LIGHT THE ROOMS THAT MAKE _THE RED VIXEN_ COME ALIVE AND POUR LIFE INTO THE LAND.

"I GAARA SABAKU WITH THE SWORD OF EARTH GROW THE WOOD THAT MAKES _THE RED VIXEN_ COME ALIVE AND POUR LIFE INTO THE LAND.

"I NEJI HYUUGA WITH THE SWORD OF WATER CHURN THE WAVES THAT MAKES _THE RED VIXEN _COME ALIVE AND POUR LIFE INTO THE LAND.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI WITH THE SWORD OF WIND CONTROL THE BREEZE THAT MAKES _THE RED VIXEN _COME ALIVE AND POUR LIFE INTO THE LAND. I UNDER THE LAWS OF MY ANCESTORS AND AGREEMENT AS OLD AS PIRATING ITSELF ASK HINATA HYUUGA TO BE MY WIFE IF SHE ACCEPTS.

The group gasped at the confession as they saw Neji look at Naruto who looked back before he nodded and gave his blessing for his cousin while Hinata cried tears of joy and happiness that turned to snow as she stepped up to the rock and inserted the final sword into the top slot before saying her ancient verse.

"I HINATA HYUUGA WITH THE SWORD OF ICE, UNDER THE LAW OF MY ANCESTORS AND AGREEMENT AS OLD AS PIRATING ACCEPT NARUTO UZUMAKI'S PROPOSAL AS I TAKE THIS SWORD IN THE NAME OF _THE RED VIXEN _TO COME ALIVE AND PRAISE THE LAND WITH YOUR BEAUTY FOR IT WAS OUR DESTINY FOR YOU TO RISE AGAIN."

All six beings jumped off the rock as their swords started to glow and voices could be heard before six spirits emerged from the swords and formed fully in front of them as the swords sent a beam of light down through the rock which began to rise to show that that they were in fact in the crow's nest of a ship and watch with fascination as the rest of a large blood-red ship appeared below them as the 6 figures suddenly appeared on the deck once the ship had finished rising. Looking at the ground in surprise they heard a humming sound as the six swords shot out of the rock which crumbled and turned to dust before floating away as they returned to their owner's hands that sheathed them before making their way down to the deck. After they arrived they all gasped and watched as Koku, with tears in his eyes, walk over to nearest of the 6 beings before embracing her in a hug.

"Hello Kyuto, it has been too long since I saw you and your friends sealed in your swords."

"Ay, it's good to finally see you again brother and I sees you brought our future off-springs savvy?"

"Yes, these are the ones who will keep the legend and your names alive."

Kyuto and the rest of their ancestors looked at the group who were suddenly frozen in shock as they waited for somebody to make the first move in which it was Naruto who walked closer to Kyuto. Once he was within touching distance he slowly raised his hand and touched her arm to feel that it was warm and life-like as she gentle touch his hand with her own before smiling and embracing him in a hug. The others soon went to their ancestors and did the same while the rest of the crew followed wanting to meet them as they asked them questions about their travels and life. They then started trying to figure out how they could keep the legend alive but they laughed and said that they had kept it alive as they went over to the top of the deck with the wheel. They all followed and watched with shocked as swords appeared in their hands and touching them together they felt the ship jerk and groan as they started to be lifted in the air and out of the temple roof that opened up and let them out before closing again.

"Wow this is so cool Naruto niisan, oh I can't wait to tell everybody back home about this although they might not believe me…"

"Yes they will because we will show them proof that they can't even come close to denying" Kyuto said with a laugh as she guided the ship over the lands as the group watched in amazement as the ruins around them began to rebuild itself as the ship flew over until everything was fixed again.

"What do you mean? The only way they will believe us if we brought the whole ship there for them to see…that's exactly what you're planning isn't it?" Naruto said excitedly as he and Konohamaru rejoiced when their ancestors nodded.

"First we got to pick up a few things like the deed to the island, how to allow only certain people on the island, and you two your engagement rings for we knew that an Uzumaki and a Hyuuga would get together. Oh now when this is all over we can die in peace for you see, we merged part of our soul into the swords and Koku so that he could stay alive long enough to find the true heirs of our swords and now that you have been found, we can have our spirits put to rest."

"What about Koku? Will he die too?" Konohamaru asked softly as Koku nodded and said that his time was up a long time ago but before he left that he had a parting gift for all of them. Kyuto set the floating ship down in the water next to the Orange Whirlpool which made the small ship look even smaller in comparison as they all jumped off board to take a final picture of them together with their ancestors before they went back to the library which was somehow filled with books, copies of the original, as they went to the closet in the back again and opened a secret compartment within the closet that showed that the island belonged to them while Naruto and Hinata were sprouting new rings on their fingers. After that and the promise of opening up the whirling tide country for people to view the history of its findings and inhabitants they all made it back to their ships to go back home. Using the power of the six swords on each ship, Naruto and his crew on _The Orange Whirlpool_ while their ancestors on _The Red Vixen_, they were now flying over the whirlpools and towards wave country where they landed in the water about 2 miles away where they both docked before greeting Tazuna and Inari who was happy to see them all again.

"Cool now you got two awesome ships to play with. Hey, that red ship looks like the ship from the legend of _The Red Vixen_ who was to be owned by the most beautiful and ruthless pirate ever Kyuto something. They say the last name has been lost in time and now you got something that looks so realistic."

Naruto laughed as he told Inari and Tazuna that it was real before he introduced his and half his crew their ancestors in which they stood there shock as they explained what they were doing. As they were greeting his ancestors the Akatsuki were in for a site as they saw Kisame coming towards them, cloak torn and burnt in some places as he looked like he had been running.

"What happened to you?"

"YOU LEFT US WITH TOBI FOR ALMOST TWO FREAKING MONTHS! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO ME?"

"Sorry about that Kisame if you like we can drop you off at Kiri since the Akatsuki is now forever disbanded and everybody can go back to their lives…if they can"

"That's fine with me Konan-sama since I think it was disbanded anyway since Kakuzu left to find whoever stole all his money and Hidan mysteriously disappeared when he finally caught and tried to sacrifice Tobi who also disappeared to who know where. Man, you should have seen the look on his face when he found out all his money was gone, he lost two of his hearts to a heart attack before he started bawling about thieves and decided to go hunt whoever took his money."

"Aw man, I would really have like a video of that, un"

"You're in luck in just so happens that I had my video camera out and recorded the whole thing! By the way who is the red-head you two are supporting Itachi?"

As the group caught Kisame up on their little adventure and what really happened to Kakuzu's money, Naruto finished telling his adventure to Tazuna and Inari who agreed to keep the story alive. Inari then begged to have his picture taken in which they agreed and all posed for the camera once more as they got both ships into the shot before Naruto threw the keys to Inari.

"What are these for Naruto sensei?" Inari asked as Naruto smiled, ruffled his hair and said that in order to keep the dream alive that he would need proof.

"You mean I get to keep your ship?"

"Yep, and make sure you keep her in good condition for your children and grand-children to inherit you here?"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Naruto Uzumaki!" Inari said giving him a salute before they all laughed and joined their ancestors on their boat before taking off into the sky.

They all waved bye and promises of visiting again as Kyuto and the crew made their way to Kiri to drop Kisame off and then around the other nations to keep the legend of _The Red Vixen _alive and to secretly make sure they didn't think about attacking the whirling tide country again. They flew over all the nations in which saw the ship and remembered the legends that began to spread as they dropped off flyers talking about their final destination in Konoha which got many people flocking to the now fame leaf village. They sailed over lighting country where Neji and Hinata did a little haunting for trying to steal the byakugan when they were younger, then over to earth country where Naruto did a really good scare with his clones that henge to look like the 4th Hokage in which he found out from Itachi was indeed his father and that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They made a stop at Suna where the people of the sandy village nearly had a heart attack to see a flying ship and Temari and Kankuro nearly had one too when they saw who was on the ship. After some brief explanation and letting the people have fun on the ship the two Sand siblings joined their younger brother as they made a last stop to the rain country to pick up Yahiko's body before they made their final destination to Konoha.

_*one month after sending Naruto and the crew away*_

"Where in the world are my teams at and what kind of trouble has Naruto got himself into now?" Tsunade muttered as she tried to finish up the paperwork on her desk. It had been calm and peaceful three weeks in Konoha. That is until the rumor of flying ships and old legends arose and the sudden increase in people, not that Tsunade minded the attention to Konoha but the reason behind it was getting on her nerves.

'_Seriously, a flying ship that is rumored to be the _Red Vixen _and is supposed to stop here in Konoha is a load of sh-"_

Before Tsunade could finish that thought a large shadow descended over Konoha in which blocked out the sun entirely making the Hokage look up and out the window to see what was happening.

"ITTAI (THE HELL)" Tsunade screamed as she watched in shock and horror as a large red ship stood floating in the air above their heads as the townspeople stopped and looked up at the ship as something big flew off of it and was making its way down towards them. Tsunade and the other teams quickly filed outside as they watched a clay bird land not too far from them supporting all the members of the ship as they waved to the shock-filled Hokage.

"Hey baa-chan, what do you think of our new ship huh? It's so much bigger and better than our old one and you won't believe the adventure we had. Also look we found our ancestors who turned out be actual pirates and-"

Naruto never got to finish what he was saying for at that moment Tsunade and a lot of the teams fainted on sight for their minds couldn't handle the truth in front of them. After a few days and several hundred fainting spells later, Naruto and the rest were able to get their adventure out to the group who looked at the pictures and people in proof as they realized that it was all true. After they wrapped their minds around this they decided to start with one thing at a time and the first and foremost was getting Danzo to confessed which would have been possible if he hadn't fled the leaf village the second he spotted Itachi and Sasuke together. However his body or what was left of it was found an hour later in an urn on Tsunade's desk with an apology note saying he had got carried away but found the hit order signed by Danzo attached which cleared Itachi's name. Konoha became very popular as people from far and wide came to meet the pirate ancestors and the floating ship in which they took the stories back home thus in the end, keeping the legend alive. By the end of the week all the ancestors were ready to have their spirits go on to the afterlife in which they were all sad to go.

"What about the ship? What will happen to it when you're gone?"

"It will sail back to the whirling tides country and stay there in the bay where people make visit but won't be able to drive or destroy. Thank you for keeping our legend alive and we were happy to meet our future off-springs who take pride in their heritage."

All 6 ancestors stood back in the middle of town and began to glow a different light as they looked at Koku who nodded and asked for all of them to come forth. When they all did he made summoning hand signs and summoned Yahiko's body under the surprise of Nagato and Konan before Koku began to make some rapid and ancient hand signs before he looked at the group a tear of happiness running down his face as he said his jutsu out loud.

"_Hidden Uzumaki Jutsu: The Creed of the Pirate_, may the blood of pirate run deep within your veins and heal you of all your troubles and bring back the one you lost to the hand of another. Farewell."

Koku glowed bright red before his body slowly disappeared and became the wind that circled them and filled them all with its powers for they felt something snap in them which was the barrier between pirate and ninja and they merged increasing their ability to be ninja. Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara gasped before clutching their eyes as the sharingan fullest power was unlocked and Deidara's eye vision was improved. Itachi and Nagato both grunted as they felt the illness that was over coming them be lifted from their bodies before they all started glowing red and a power filled every last one of the crew members and Yahiko's body who he was shocked to see changing and growing younger along with Nagato and Konan as Yahiko's body twitched before he opened his eyes to stare at them, shock etched on his face as the light disappeared to join the others of his sister and friends before they flew up to the sky along with their swords that disappeared and ship began to sail back to the whirlpool village. Everybody watching was in shock as they looked at the group who smiled, waved goodbye to the ship, and stood up before letting out a "Yar" at the same time making them all laugh as they went on with their daily lives.

The Sand siblings returned to Suna where Gaara was appointed Kazekage and he had it where the textbooks of Suna featured the legend of the _Red Vixen_ as Gaara use the sword of earth to help Suna prosper in vegetation and life. When the stone village tried to send an army to take the sword they were stopped within minutes as the sand beneath their feet split and swallowed them whole before they even had time to reach the outer wall of Suna. Deidara and Sasori took up the position as the family's body guards and are living happily in Suna although they still argue about whether art is fleeting or eternal. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan went back to the rain village, after making an alliance with fire and wind country and retold the tale of the flying ship and crew all over the village which got them wanting to start building water transportation and thus created more opportunity for connection to the real world that would be useful in the end. They never did go back to the Akatsuki who was now disbanded to the displeasure of Madara who tried to take the rinnengan from Nagato but was soon defeated by the Uzumaki sword that had a unique sealing ability that sealed the person's most unique ability and turn it against them. After that Madara was never seen or heard from again and the world was rid of one piece of evil.

Kakuzu went searching the world for the theft of his money but never found him but was eventually killed by his village when he forgot to replace the two heart attacks and was finally brought down by Fuu, the holder of the 7 tails. Hidan also disappeared to who knows where but they say that some of the hot springs in hot springs country are haunted for strange sounds have been heard that sounded a lot like cursing. Kisame went back to Kiri and was once again joined as the swordsmen of the hidden mist in which he took Suigetsu as his apprentice to master a sword and become a swordsmen like his brother. In Konoha things went back to normal as the group joined their teams back on missions and was spreading the word of their adventures around. Itachi and Sasuke brotherly bond had been restored in which Itachi was now teaching Sasuke how to use his sharingan to the full extent. Itachi was also honored in as Anbu captain once more and in charge of ROOT in which he made some major changes to so it was basically disbanded and put under a new name with a different tactic for training. Neji was allowed into the main branch and the seal removed when their ancestors told the truth behind the Hyuuga clan and enforced they remove the seal from him and allowed to train with Hinata as they had did. Hinata could now use gentle style in which she learned from the scrolls and start to teach Neji making them the most feared Hyuuga members in the clan. Naruto and Hinata were allowed to get married as soon as they became of age but that didn't stop them from loving each other as they held hands and were seen together all the time around Konoha. Every now and then they would visit their lovely home in the swirling tides that became the most popular tourist attraction and was bringing in money like no tomorrow not that they needed it. After Tsunade heard how much money they had she was suddenly a lot friendlier to Naruto who took pity on her and paid off her gambling debt in which she thanked him every day with a hug. Naruto even gave her a bottle of fox rum in which was interesting to see for she could only drink a cup out of it before going loopy and somehow managing to finish all her work. After that she would beg Naruto for more in which more or less killed her love for sake. Konohamaru told everybody he knew about the trip in which he told his children as did Naruto and the rest of the crew in which at night they would look up and sometimes see 7 shooting stars at the same time that they felt was their ancestors way of congratulating them for keeping the legend of _The Red Vixen _and _The Orange Whirlpool_ alive in the generations to come.


End file.
